¿¡Esto Es Una Locura!
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Todo estaba tan tranquilo,hasta que cierta persona enfurecida es suspendida por 4 días. Pésimo summary pero denle la oportunidad.


_**Y una vez mas regrese! Jejeje :3**_

_**Jajajaja! Bueno solo quiero decir que este Fic se me vino gracias a una amiga mía,ya que a ella le gusta emparejar a Miki (O sea mi OC) con Kenny y todo eso.**_

_**Como se dice siempre,South Park no me pertenece sino a sus creadores y OC's si me pertenecen.**_

_**Y sin mas que decir les dejo este loco One-Shot (XD)**_

* * *

_**¿¡Esto es una locura?!**_

Ya era hora del almuerzo y todos hablaban a la eso apareció de golpe una chica de cabellos negros hasta la cadera,con las puntas teñidas de con una remera de hombro color negra un poco larga con un jean azul corto,calzas negras y zapatillas converse color morado.

Era pervertida según decían todos,era nada mas y nada menos que...Bella,la mas pervertida de todas,prima de Miki y Sofi.

**-Hola Bebe...**-Dijo esta misma-.

Bebe solamente le dijo:

**-Hola...**-Dijo Stevens-.

**-Aww...te ves hermosa cuando me saludas...**-Dijo Bella,quien comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz-.

_**-¡Aparte de tonta...que pervertida es! No puedo creer que Sofi y Miki la tengan como prima..**._-Dijo Bebe mientras pensaba-**Que te trae por aquí?**

**-Oh nada...solo me aburría...**-Dijo-.

**_-¿Ah si? ¡Y porque no mejor te vas a leer Yaoi o esa mierda de Yuri,que tu misma ves y sin tener nada de asco!_**-Pensaba-.

**-¡Oh vamos! ¡No puedo creer que hoy este aburrida! ¿Y yo que pensaba que hoy podría ver Hard Yaoi,no?**

**-¡PERVERTIDA!**-Dijo Sofi cuando la golpea en la cabeza-.

**-¡Ouch! ¡¿Sofi porque lo hiciste?!**-Exclamo mientras se sobaba la cabeza-.

**-¡¿Porque lo hice?! Es porque eres una maldita per**-...-La frase no fue terminada-.

Todos salieron corriendo por que algo paso muy rápido y choco contra la chicos estaban muy aterrados y hasta temblaban del terror,el humo se fue esparciendo un poco,la persona que se haya en la pared algo derribada,era...

**-¡KENNY!**-Gritaron Bebe y Sofi,quienes estaban salieron corriendo para poder ayudarlo-.

**-Ouch...**-Dijo Kenny,quien no se podía mover por el gran golpe-.

**-¡¿Estas bien?!**-Exclamo Bebe-.

**-S-Si...**-Dijo Kenny-.

Sofi,quien suspiraba de alivio y se volvió hacia todos,MUY molesta.

**-¡¿QUIEN DE USTEDES LE HIZO ESTO A KENNY?!**-Exclamo-.

Pero al decir eso se topo con su hermana,quien tenia un mira asesina y un aura oscura rodeándola,haciendo que los demás sientan escalofríos.

**-¿M-Miki?**-Dijo su hermana,quien también sentía escalofríos-.

**-Me vuelves a tocar...te mueres...lo oíste bien?**-Dijo su hermana con mucha sombría-.

**-**_**Oh cielos...**-_Dijeron varios-.

Sofi dejo de temblar y se volvió hacia los chicos,quienes ayudaban a levantar a Kenny.

**-Chicos...creo que sera mejor que lo lleven a enfermería...**-Dijo-.

**-¡Ok!**-Dijo Stan-.

**-¡Bien! Mientras que yo iré a hablar con mi hermana...**-Dijo-.

**-¿Segura?**-Pregunto Kyle-.

**-Claro...ustedes confíen en mi...**-Dijo la pelinegra-.

Dicho esto arrastro a su hermana hacia un aula que estuviera vacía para poder hablar y los chicos se llevaron a Kenny a enfermería para curar sus heridas.

* * *

Los chicos salieron junto con Kenny,quien tenia un algodón en la nariz y un ojo morado. Stan se volvió hacia a Kenny y le pregunto:

**-Kenny...¿Que fue lo que paso?**-Pregunto le pelinegro-.

**- Yo...trate de besarla...**-Dijo Kenny-.

De golpe hubo silencio y mas tarde se escucho el grito de los tres que estaban con el.

**-¿¡QUE?!**-Exclamaron muy sorprendidos-.

Todos se volvieron hacia a los tres y Kenny les pido que hagan silencio.

**-¡Shhhhhhhhhhh!¿Quieren callarse?**-Dijo Kenny-.

Los tres solamente se callaron.Y Kyle,quien todavía estaba en estado de shock,le pregunto:

**-¡Cabrón! ¿En serio?¿Trataste de besarla o que?**-Dijo el pelirrojo muy sorprendido a la vez-.

**-Digamos que solo le di un "piquito"**-Haciendo entre comillas-.

**-Déjame ver si entendí algo...¿Estas diciendo que le diste solamente un beso pequeño?**-Dijo Cartman con una ceja levantada-.

**-¡Es lo que les dije,culon!**-Exclamo Kenny-.

**-¡Ok!**-Exclamo Cartman-.

**-¿Y después ella te golpeo,no?**-Pregunto Stan-.

**-Si...**-Dijo Kenny-.

En ese momento aparecen Wendy,Bebe,Bella y incluyendo a Sofi,quien estaba algo chicos se miraron entre si y ni tenían la mas puta idea de lo que le estaba pasando a la pelinegra.

**-¡Oye! Que te sucede?**-Pregunto Kyle-.

La chica solo suspiro y dijo:

**-Chicos...mi hermana fue suspendida...**-Dijo la pelinegra-.

Los cuatro se miraron entre si y Stan dijo:

**-¡Joder! ¿En serio?**-Dijo Stan muy sorprendido-.

Sofi solo rodó los ojos y le dijo:

**-Si...va a estar suspendida hasta mas o menos 4 días**-Dijo-**Eso es lo que me dijo la Directoria Victoria.**

**-¡Oh! Entonces cuando regrese va a estar MUY furiosa...**-Dijo Kyle-.

Después ella se volvió hacia a Kenny,quien sonreía nervioso.

**-Y en cuanto a ti McCormick ¿¡Te volviste loco o que?!**-Exclamo-.

**-No para nada...solo le di un piquito...**-Dijo-.

**-¡Oh cielos! ¿Kenny jamas vas a cambiar verdad?**-Dijo la pelinegra-.

**-¡Nop! ¡Para nada!**-Dicho esto comenzó a reírse-.

Todos se miraron entre si,después sonrieron y comenzaron a reí ya sabia que Kenny iba a a estar frito cuando llegue su hermana.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado! :3**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
